


Winter Rain

by JellyBean385



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Criticism Welcome, Did I Mention Angst?, F/F, Family Angst, First official fanfic!!, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Sugamama and Dadchi, Team Angst, Team is family, Tragedy, Why Did I Write This?, Will we ever know?, how do you tag?, nope., sibling angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyBean385/pseuds/JellyBean385
Summary: It all started with a phone call. Things only got worse for Hinata from there.Will his team be able to help their little crow fly again, or will his wings be forever broken?





	1. We're all alone

Hinata Shouyou: the sun incarnate. Always smiling, laughing and messing around. Everyone cherished him, especially the members of the Volleyball Team. He was, after all, their baby crow. Even though, technically, he was older then Kageyama.

It was a few weeks before winter break, and everyone was getting ready for the week off of school and all the free time. It was the Thursday before, and school had ended half an hour ago, but there was still about an hour of practice left. The gym echoed with the sounds of balls hitting the floor and shoes squeaking against the linoleum. 

Suga served the ball and Noya cleanly received it, sending it Kageyama who prepared to set it. Hinata marveled for a moment at how flawlessly he caught it and tossed in the air, just for him. 

The reaction was instantaneous. His shoes squeaked as they left the ground and for a second, he was flying, soaring over their heads. His hand whipped towards the ball, preparing to spike it with all his strength when... a sound cut through the sudden silence as everyone watched him hovering above them. A phone ringing. 

He missed and somersaulted in midair landing painfully on his butt. He looked around in bewilderment, searching for the source of his fluster. 

....it was coming from his bag. He hurriedly got up and rushed off the court offering a quick apology while Saltyshims made a snide remark, probably about his butt. 

He reached his bag, searching for his phone, finding it and pressing answer. 

"Hello?" He asked softly, too softest for Hinata. 

"Is this Hinata Shouyou?" A gruff voice of a man asked on the other side.

"A-ah! Yes? Can I help you?"

"You need to go down to the police station immeadiately. There's been an accident."

Hinata froze, his face paling as the man continued. A car crash. His mother killed on contact. His sister barely alive. Suddenly he was to weak to keep standing and he crumpled to the floor, a small sob escaping his lips. 

All sound ceased in the gym as he curled around himself, hand clasped over his mouth as he tried to contain the sobs that racked his small frame. 

Suga was the first to react. 

"Hinata! Are you alright?" His motherly tone only increased Hinatas sobbing. And suddenly he was standing grabbing his bag and clutching to the accursed device that he held. And he was gone. 

He ran and ran not entirely sure where he was going, and not caring either. All he knew at that moment was that his his mother was dead and his little sister was in the hospital. He was alone. 

The streetlights flashed by him at blinding speeds. Cars honked in alarm as he darted across street after street. Turning corners seemingly at random. Finally he stopped as an unfortunately familiar sight appeared before him. 

He looked up and stood in front of the hospital, chest heaving as he ran inside. 

The desk clerk looked up in surprise as he ran up to her. 

"Can I help you sir?" She sensed that it was not wise to question him too much. 

"Hi-Hinata... Natsu. Her room." He said between gasps. 

The clerk quickly looked it up. 

"Room 317, second floor, end of the hall." Before she even finished speaking he was gone, taking the stairs two at a time. The elevator would take to long. 

He leaped across the threshold and raced down the hallway, counting the doors as he went. 

299

301

303

305

307...

Door 315. 

He stopped before the door, breathing heavily. Counting the seconds as he waited for his sporadic heartbeat to slow. He didn't want to wake her if she was asleep. 

Taking a deep breathe, he pushed open the door as quietly as he could. 

The room was bright and sunny, a gentle breeze blowing through the open window and creating shadows from the leaves outside. A small vase of daffodils sat upon the small bedside table, as well as a few get well cards. And in the center, sat a little girl with the same wild orange hair as her oni-chan. 

She was gazing out the window with a faraway look in her eyes, but as soon as Hinata revealed himself, she turned and smiled at him, her chubby baby hands grabbing for him to come closer, and he obliged, hugging her fiercely, while quietly sobbing. 

"Oni-chan! Your squishing me!" She said in her high squeaky voice. 

Hinata laughed quietly at that, replying with a 'Sorry Nat-chan.' He squeezed her once more before releasing her slowly, holding her at arms length and staring at the bandages. 

They wrapped around her neck, and he could see some peeking out from her light blue hospital gown, where they undoubtedly went down past her stomach. Her arms were covered in bandages, and she had a gauze on her left cheek and shoulder. 

Then, as he gazed into her matching caramel brown eyes, she smiled, closing them and leaned forward, hugging him. He swears he stopped breathing and almost broke down crying right then and there. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms, Hinata wrapping himself protectively around his sisters smaller frame. 

They would worry about everything tomorrow. For now, they simply slept without a sound.


	2. A Team for Two

When Hinata next awoke, it was still dark out. The hospital was quiet in the slowly approaching dawn. He glanced next to him to see a little orange fluff cuddled against his side. 

Smiling, he gently unlatched himself from her death grip and crept outside to the restroom. 

When he exited, he noticed that the hallway lights had been turned on. Returning to his sisters room, he vaguely noted that his sister had spread out along the length of the bed. 

He reached his bag and absently wondered where his phone was. His team was probab-

The team! He inwardly cursed and rummaged around the room until he located his phone next to the sink and opened it. 

......

32 messages, 5 phone calls, and 12 (probably) death threats from Kageyama via email. 

......

Shit. 

~Time Skip: two weeks~

Well, it was official. As he was sixteen, he was now the legal guardian of Hinata Natsu. 

It... still hurts. He absently wondered if the pain would ever go away. 

Probably not. 

He had yet to return to school, and his team called everyday, but he couldn’t face them yet. So he let his phone ring. 

And ring.

And ring until Natsu picked it up and practically threw it at him. 

“Uh-ummm... hello?”

“HINATA!!!”

~POV Switch~

Nishinoya was beyond worried now. His little kōhai hadn’t been to school since the day he ran out! OF COURSE HE’D BE WORRIED!!! He decided to try calling him again. 

*ring~*

*ring~*

*ri-

“ Uh-ummm... hello?”

“HINATA!!!”

His yell had startled every member of the volleyball team, that soon turned to ecstasy, but he paid them no mind as they rushed over. 

“Oh! Umm h-hi Nishinoya-senpai!”

“Where have you been?!? We’ve been so worried!!!”

“A-ah! Well... it’s a long story...”

“Well the least you could’ve done was come to school! What’s keeping you?! Wha-hey!!”

Nishinoya cried out as Daichi grabbed the phone from his hands and glared at him as he spoke into the phone.”

“Whatever it was, you really shouldn’t have left us in the dark! The least you could’ve done was let us know that you were ok!”

The line was silent for a while, before a soft sniffle and an equally soft voice spoke. 

“I know. And I’m sorry. I just- I couldn’t- I couldn’t leave yet. I couldn’t face you guys that way.”

“.... Hinata, no matter what we will always be here for you. Ok?”

“....Ok.”

“Are you coming back anytime soon?” Daichi continues gently. 

“I, I think I’ll be back tomorrow.”

As a group, they all released the breath they were unknowingly holding and smiled at each other. 

“That’s great Hinata, we cant wait-“

“Oh, and Senpai? I umm, I want to, to show all of you something after school... if that’s ok...?”

There was a moment of silence before-

“Of course. That’s fine with us. We’ll see you tomorrow Shouyou.”

Hinata hung up with a quiet ‘yeah...’.

*Beep*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know it’s been a REALLY long time since I updated, but I’ve been busy with school and now with Drivers Ed. Please understand and thank all of you for sticking with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo...? What do you think? 
> 
> Please comment and criticize all you want, I need to work on it I know. 
> 
> I'm a little unsure of how to continue the story, so if anyone has any ideas, please share.


End file.
